1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of data processing systems and more particularly to a method and system for remote storage of boot configuration information (CMOS settings) in a data processing environment comprising multiple replaceable server blades.
2. History of Related Art
In the field of microprocessor-based data processing systems, boot configuration information, also referred to as “CMOS” settings or “BIOS setup information,” is typically stored in a battery-backed CMOS storage device of the system. When the system is booted, the boot code retrieves the CMOS settings and configures various parameters of the system based on the retrieved values. CMOS settings can define parameters including power management modes, cooling control modes, and various timeout settings that control when the system transitions from one state to another. In environments where the processor blade (the printed circuit board, such as a motherboard in a desktop machine, to which the main processor or processors are connected) is changed infrequently, local storage of CMOS settings on the blade is logical.
In other environments, however, storing CMOS settings locally may present compatibility, flexibility, and management issues. In a server blade environment, small form-factor server devices (server blades) can be hot-plugged into a single chassis or cabinet with each blade sharing power, network connections, fans, and management resources. When replacing or upgrading blades, it is desirable to have the newly installed blades function identically to the previous blade. Achieving this goal with server blades on which CMOS settings are stored locally requires mass configuration.
Mass configuration of CMOS settings is typically accomplished by cloning a boot configuration data block across a number of systems. Unfortunately, this method of configuration, typically referred to as cloning, is only possible after each system has been setup with its associated peripherals and power is applied. Moreover, cloning is only possible if the BIOS version and hardware of the systems are substantially identical. BIOS firmware versions and hardware implementations are notoriously unique. A CMOS setting located at a particular memory address in one system is often not located at the same memory address in a different system having a different BIOS version. For this reason cloning is not a highly effective or desirable solution to the problem of insuring compatibility and plug-replaceability among a large number of server blades that may or may not have identical BIOS versions.